


Exhibition

by Kwehlous



Series: SHIELDS [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Groping, Short Story, implied polyamory, regalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Gladio and Nyx are handsy.





	Exhibition

Luna simply did not understand what came over Nyx and Gladiolus during public events.

 

Usually, they were well behaved. Professional. The shining example of what it meant to serve the crown in Lucis and how to up hold that honor wherever in Eos the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard went. They were great friends and partners in their shared responsibility to keep both the King and Queen safe. Usually, the most irritated they were at each other was during Blitzball season.

 

But when it came to the balls, the dances, the socials, and the banquets, the two of them turned into absolute monsters. Incorrigible teenagers. Quite frankly, if Luna used the most basic of terms, they turned into horny dogs.

 

"N-nyx!" Luna tugged on her gown for the evening-- a gorgeous black and gray a-line high neck creation with a feathered fluffed back that brought out an exaggerated curve to her rump below her exposed backside. A backside that Nyx was continuously pressing against with a shy hand just before the skin line. "Honestly."

 

"My apologies," he sang-sang, while not even looking her way. Instead, his eyes were locked onto Gladiolus and the King, who were currently engaged in conversation. Or rather, Noctis Lucis Caelum was engaged in conversation while trying to ignore his Shield's groping hand through a beautifully tailored and decorated suit. Luna could tell her poor husband was having a right time staying level headed, shifting from foot to foot to try and shift away from Gladio without outright moving away.

 

The same as her, if Luna was honest. They could both simply walk away from their misbehaving Shields and stay together, protecting the other's hindquarters from pinchy protectors, but they both were guilty of the same unexplainable bout of daring. It was because she enjoyed this. He enjoyed this. She and Noctis both enjoyed this distracting little torture their Shields inflicted them with. Because they both despised these events and would much rather spend it in courts, or in bed with their respective lovers. Because the thrilling clash of being cordial and being reckless was intoxicating. Because being intimate with the people they loved in public, for once, even if it was hidden and sneaky, was liberating.

 

Gladio winked at Nyx, and Luna's cheeks warmed in watching Noctis' eyes flutter closed, his shield's hand daring to grope a bit harder now that the dignitaries had left the King be for now. She watched Gladio dip his head down just enough to brush lips against Noctis' crown-touched ear, and the hand that had been on his ass moved harmlessly to his hip.

 

"The King's looking a bit faint," Nyx said, his voice surprisingly close to Luna's ear. She flinched in surprise while her belly tightened and warmed in delight.

 

She suppressed a whine, feeling that horrid hand moving to play in her dress's feathering again, his fingertips finding and playing with the curve of her ass underneath. "N-nyx…"

 

"You seem a bit woozy as well, Majesty. Look, you have the King all worried."

 

Luna cracked open her eyes, and felt her skin burn at Noctis's gaze, seeing her in a similar state of arousal to loop back into his own buzzing excitement. Gladio was still right behind him probably whispering equally sly and dirty nothings to him. There was really nothing for it tonight. They were both on the aggressive, and they were both weak under their Shields.

 

"Would you like to take a moment, dear?" Nyx's hand moved to her hips, solid and pressing, but patient. He would tease and prod all night, but never would he make her go anywhere she didn't want. But, she was too tightly wound, too coiled up to possibly focus on political whimsy right now.

 

She settled one had over Nyx's. "I would like a moment."

 

She noticed Nyx looking over his shoulder to Gladio, passing a silent message, before moving his Queen to an empty quiet room. The door closed solid behind them, and Luna felt the vibration of it deep in her core.

 

"Let's loosen you up, Majesty."

 

She sighed out happily as his hands slid up her flanks to squeeze firmly at her breast. "By all means..."

 


End file.
